


A long Meeting

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desperation, Legolas - Freeform, Omorashi, Thranduil - Freeform, Urination, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimers: I don’t own anything. Everything is Tolkien’s universe. Lines have been borrowed from the movie.Second-disclaimer: As with all om my works – omorashi-warning.Summary: (title says it all)Thranduil is caught short after a long meeting, and Tauriel who insists to speak with the king witnesses his distress.Will the king be completely disgraced or can Tauriel help him?Three-chapter story - stay tuned.No pairing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

King Thranduil sat at the end of the long table. His chair was taller than the other chairs. On his right hand sat Legolas, the Prince of the Woodland Realm. To the King’s left was Tauriel, head of the King’s Guard. The rest of the attending elves were senior members of the council and of the guard. The problems with spiders in the northern part of the realm had escalated and the need to take action was growing.

The guards had taken up further capacity and send them north, but the king was sceptical and weary. He didn’t think that the guard should do anything else that hinder the spiders from entering the realm. Several of the attendants thought that the problem must be dealt with at the root, which in this case was across the boarders of the realm. King Thranduil rejected the request to cross the boarder and lead guards into foreign land to fight the invaders. He remained confident that the problem could and should be dealt with inland. Several of the senior members were feeling strongly about this rejection, and Tauriel was furious. She couldn’t understand how and why the king would be content with a temporary solution, he seemed indifferent.

Tauriel was fuming mad as the hours of the meeting went by. Legolas had tried to send her some calming looks, but nothing could calm her just now. It was a daily frustration that the king wouldn’t talk reason, and lately she felt that Thranduil had started to take every request as a personal insult. He wasn’t an easy man to discuss matters with, and it certainty hadn’t made matters better when the king had become resentful. Tauriel knew that the king could feel her anger. He had send her a disciplining look as to tell, that she would have to behave when around others. The look only had Tauriel’s anger deepen.

She would have to try reason with him, and she thought that she just might have her hopes up considering how much wine the king had drunk during the meeting. It was common knowledge in the court that the king was more accommodating after consuming wine. He wouldn’t need to be drunk, but he certainty couldn’t be sober if anyone wanted to negotiate with him. The king was clearly tired of this meeting though. And so was everybody else since it had been dragging out for hours.

Thranduil was lounging indifferently in his seat, but Tauriel could tell that he was stiffer than usual. He listened carefully to every plea and every request one of his subjects made – but Tauriel knew (and that was what angered her), that not many of the pleas were taken into serious consideration. The king had been distant lately and more than usual. It had been noted within the court, but not many dared to put it into words. Day just followed day and everyone learned to get things done without the blessing or assistance from the king.

I doubted that the meeting would prolong must longer. The king had shifted in his chair a couple of times and that was a regular sign, that he was about to wrap up the meeting. A senior guard had kept talking though and thus prolonged the meeting. He talked for ages and only stopped when Thranduil grimaced and held up a hand to quiet the guard. “Thank you. I will see to it, and resolve the problem within two moons” the king said. The guard thanked him and seated himself again. I looked at Legolas and we both held our breaths hoping that this was the end of the meeting. I wanted to talk to the king after the meeting, and I knew that it wouldn’t be very constructive if he was too angered and tired.

Thankfully no one said more and the king dismissed us. We all rose from our seats and bowed to the king as they left. I stayed behind. Soon I was alone in the room with Thranduil and Legolas. They were discussing something quietly. Thranduil looked impatient and that didn’t bode well for my quest. I was persistent though. Legolas was dismissed and I stayed behind. Thranduil walked towards the door with determined steps and I surprised him, when I called him, “Excuse me, my lord. We need to discuss the issue concerning the aracnids just across the border...”, I was cut off by Thranduil. “Not now, Tauriel” he said and sighed in irritation.

It angered me, so I pushed again, “My lord. You will hear me out”. Thranduil looked surprised for the briefest of moments before he schooled his face into one of irritation. He snarled at me, “I will not be pestered by your impertinence, Tauriel! Remember to whom you are speaking”. Thranduil opened the door rowdily and began to strode down the adjoining hall. I watched him walk away from me, but my persistence and anger had only risen. I couldn’t believe my own nerve when I marched after him.


	2. Chapter 2

“My lord. You are the king and you must do something now”. I stressed the word knowing that I would be reprimanded for this impertinence no matter what. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me slowly. His face shone with anger and he had his hands clenched into fists. His voice was lethally quiet and threatening, “Tauriel, you will leave me this instant”. I shivered in fear. I knew that I was completely out of bonds – but even then I couldn’t help to insist. I was far beyond crossing boundaries any way.

“I will not” I heard myself say. It seemed to anger Thranduil further and his eyes flashed with fury. He was about to reprimand me further when I noticed the subtle shift in his composure. He winced and his feet twitched across the floor. I noticed the nervous grimace that flashed across his face before he just began walking away from me again. At that time, I hadn’t perceived his distress so I followed him. His steps were hasty but stiff and even though his legs were much longer than mine, I had no problem following him. I spoke to him about what I thought needed to be done and what resources I would need. He didn’t silence me, but I had a feeling that he wasn’t listening either.

“My lord, are you listening?” I asked in a way that I hoped would be perceived as polite. He stopped in his tracks and I looked inquiring at him. He didn’t seem to be able to stand still. He was constantly shifting his weight from one foot to another, but it was first when I heard his breathing that I noticed his distress. He was out of breath even though I wasn’t, and his cheeks were tingled slightly pink.

“My lord?”, I heard myself ask again. It seemed to gain his attention and he looked into my eyes. He was still out of breath when he said in a desperate yet softer voice, “Tauriel, you must leave me this instant. I must retreat to my personal chambers immediately”. I took in his uncomfortable posture and suddenly realised why he was this distressed. “Oh” was my only response, and I knocked myself internally for not having anything intelligent to say. I didn’t have time to speak a better answer though because the king doubled over. He drew in a large breath and quickly strengthened himself out again.

“I apologise, my Lord”, I said absentmindedly. I couldn’t think of anything else to say. The king had clearly drunk too much wine and prolonged his bladder for far too long time. I was incredibly astounded. I had never seen the king like this before, and it felt very intrusive and intimate. Thranduil began to walk away but with considerably unsteady steps, he briefly excused himself to me. I watched in disbelief when he doubled over again just a couple of steps from me and hissed urgently. He stomped his feet in a feeble attempt to stop the imminent disaster, and I watched him from behind as his hands went to his front. I couldn’t see what his hands were doing, but I had a suspicion.

“Tauriel, leave!”, the king growled and I could hear that he pressed the words out from between clenched teeth. I was rooted to the spot in disbelieve and only heard his order when it was followed with a “please!”. I wanted to leave, but my feet wouldn’t obey me. I was hypnotized by the sight and a part of me wanted to help him. My voice sounded unsure to my own ears, “My Lord, can I help you?”. The king’s breathing was deep and hollow, he chuckled miserably and replied, “How do you think that you can possibly help me?”. Of course I didn’t know what to think. There was nothing I could do to help him, except spare him the humiliation of me witnessing his distress. I fumbled for words, “I… I don’t know, my Lord”.

Thranduil didn’t remark further but had regained enough control to continue his hasty steps to his rooms. I knew that he wouldn’t make it there, I could tell that he didn’t have long enough time to walk through the long corridors. “My Lord, go to the servants’ restroom. It is closer. You won’t make it to your quarters”. Thranduil was silent but halted for a moment. He was clearly considering my proposition. I heard myself continue, “I can go ahead and make sure it is vacant and that no one will see you”. Thranduil groaned and turned on the spot. He looked at me briefly before saying, “You will have to lead the way. I have never set foot there before. Be hasty”. I nodded in understanding, “I know the shortest way”.

We walked determined but slowly. Thranduil had set the pace, and the slow pace jostled his bladder least possible. It was only a five-minute walk to the restroom, but our steps were very careful and slow. I was trying to be gentle with the king. I knew that he was utterly humiliated and only accepted my help because the other option was even worse. The king was probably concerned that he would be spotted by a guard or a servant on his way to his chambers, or even worse – that he would lose control halfway there and then be seen.

If he didn’t make it his predicament would be known to everyone within the castle within hours. It would be impossible to walk to his private chambers without meeting members of the guard, and rumours spread fast within these walls. I just hoped that he would make it to the servant’s hall. If he didn’t I would have a mortified king on my hands – and I knew of his bad temper. I could only fear his wrath when disgraced. I glanced at Thranduil. His eyes were determined and his brows were furrowed. I noted the sheen of sweat at his temples and knew that he was truly hard-pressed. My worry was genuine. I owed the king my life after he had taken me in as an orphan. And he didn’t deserve complete humiliation even though he could be cold and calculating.


	3. Chapter 3

The king hunched over just before we rounded the corner of the servants’ halls. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth open in a pained grimace. “Huuur-ooow…” he groaned as he struggled for composure. I stayed a step behind him to secure his privacy. I felt the need to say some reassuring words, “My king, you must not give up now. We are almost there, and you wont be private in this hall for many minutes”. His grimace didn’t change but he nodded his head and admitted, “Tauriel… this is a secret of the realm… but I am currently dripping”. I blinked in disbelief. This information was way too intimate and very unlike the king. 

I composed myself, “I am sure that you can make it, my king”. The king had frozen and was still bend over. “I can not make it”, he stated defeated. His tone was poised and conclusive. I was more determined than ever. We were no more than three meters from the bathroom-door and I wasn’t going to let the accident happen. More for my own sake than for his I guess. I didn’t know how I would handle the situation if the king really was going to piss himself. “Yes you will” I heard myself insist, and I continued, “You can see the door from here. Keep walking” I pushed him gently towards the door, and I could tell that the king was equally stunned by my touch as I was. 

Somehow we made it to the door without further accident. My heart was pumping in my chest and Thranduil looked equally eager. He had both of his hands clutching at his front, but somewhat hidden from plain view beneath the tails of his cloak. We stood before the door for a second before I spoke up, “Go in, my lord!”. I was surprised that he hadn’t run inside by now. He wavered before answering with an almost inaudible voice, “I don’t think that I can move…”. Something came over me and I sprung to action. 

For whatever reason the king didn’t stop me or protest when I began to undo the lower buttons of his cloak and after that work on undoing his belt. I didn’t mean to undress him, just ease him and reduce the time he would need to free himself. I praised myself lucky, that no one saw us. The sight alone would be enough to stir the entire realm’s attention. I was careful not to actually touch Thranduil as I worked swiftly on his clothing. I tried to work the buttons on his trousers after getting the belt undone, but I couldn’t reach the ones hidden under his grasping hands. He would have to administer them himself. 

I opened the door to the small room and watched as Thranduil shuffled inside. I closed the door behind him and held my breath while I kept watch. I couldn’t hear much from inside the room, but I did hear how the king scuffled presumably endeavouring to undo the rest of the buttons. I heard him moan as well, but it wasn’t yet a moan of relief. I stiffened in fear as a maid passed me in the hallway. Luckily she didn’t stop, but she managed to send me a confused look before leaving. Thranduil took forever, and I just hoped that it wasn’t because he hadn’t made it and couldn’t bear to face me. I gathered my courage and knocked lightly on the door after some time. 

I whispered, “Is everything all right in there, my lord?”. The door creaked open. The king peered out to make sure that we were alone before he opened the door completely. Neither of us said anything. My eyes fled over his form noticing the small but present wet spot on the front of his trousers. It wasn’t larger than a hand so it would not be noticed under the cloak unless you knew what to look for. The last buttons on his trousers were hanging by a thread. He must have torn them apart in his haste. My eyes scanned him and at last my eyes met his. He was blushing furiously and his hair was in slight disorder. His eyes searched mine. He was awaiting my reaction and sighed when I didn’t give any. I had a feeling that he had expected me to mock him or to add further insult to injury. 

“Thank you for helping me, Tauriel. It will not go unnoticed. Especially if I never hear of this incident again”. I understood that this was more of an order to keep quiet, so I nodded and replied that, “Your secret is save with me, my king”. I pressed my luck and continued, “Now that you are relieved of this… pressing matter, can we discuss the aracnids?”. Thranduil sighed again, “Very well. I would like to get changed first” he gestured with his arm to his clothing, “You can come to the throne room in an hour and we can discuss the matter”. 

I smiled a genuine smile at him. “Thank you my lord. I appreciate it”. I watched him stride away towards his private chambers. The whole situation had been surreal. It felt like I had made a massive intrusion to the king’s privacy without any motive or punishment. I had seen him in a very vulnerable state, and he had confided in me in a way that I never would have imagined. Of course it was his honour that was at stake if I was to share the story of this experience with anyone, and thus it seemed extraordinary that Thranduil would behave so relatively calm towards keeping this a secret. He did apparently have faith in my loyalty.


End file.
